YAMATO NADESHIKO - Sunako y Kyohei - continuando el Manga
by elyumeo
Summary: como sabemos el manga termino en un final abierto, y aca al estilo fanfiction la estoy continuando, un final el cual el cual nos deja felices, se casan... # Sunako y Kyohei, #Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Los derechos del autor de Yamato Nadeshiko, No Son Mios**

**pero si este FANFICTION**

**Continuando el cap. 147 con 148** pero no hay que continuar con ese número lo enumerado desde el 1

Les pido que sigan la historia aunque sea larga. Seran buenos capítulos aquí les dejo algunos títulos de los capítulos de fanfiction:

1\. Aún no tenemos esperanzas

2\. Exámenes finales

3\. ¿pensando en el futuro?

4\. Salida para chicas

5\. Graduación! Celebracion

6\. Puede ser un sentimiento distinto

7\. Yabal, Cuervo.

8\. Año nuevo

9\. Decisiones y rarezas, una idea no tan malax.

10\. Boda vamos a casarnos, Distorsión llego el día.

11\. Viaje y casa para dos

12\. Día sin falta

13\. Universidad

14\. Tal vez contigo sea feliz

15\. Conociendo a la universidad los amigos ...

dieciséis ...

19\. celos

No quiero leer más sobre mi historia y no expensarla más desde que está el manga así que disfrútenlo || (ewe) / negrita es la persona que dialoga. Comillas: pensamiento, curvada # o / otra situación

**1\. AÚN TENEMOS ESPERANZAS**

Después de la fiesta que ha sido resuelto ser errónea y que era una oportunidad para mostrar un Sunako como una dama. Al día siguiente ...

Todo es culpa de kyohei ...

**Kyohei:** como que es mi culpa!

**Yuki:** si no le hubieras dicho esas palabras a Sunako chan todo ubiera marcharía bien

**Takenaga:** el haberla convertido en una dama estaba tan cerca.

**Ranmaru:** los sentimientos que al fin descubrió Sunako se fueron a la nada ... Por que no complace a una mujer.

**Kyohei:** Solo cree que así se dejará actuar de manera diferente de lo habitual… .Además ella solo estaba rará solo para darme las gracias

**Yuki:** tía sama estaba tan molesta que casi nos mata ...

**Ranmaru:** deberías aceptar tus sentimientos para que todos los mares felices ...

**Yuki y Takenaga** : eso es cierto…

**Kyohei:** porque no tengo ese tipo de sentimiento hacia ella

**Takenaga:** ni por la renta eras capas de análisis de lo que se dice en Sunako chan. Nadie tiene una amiga tan cercana que se lleve bien.

**Ranmaru:** otra cosa es tener personas con los compartimentos y los gustos con su compañía, con los que congenian y te diviertes al estar con ella. Piensalo no es solo una amiga para ti.

**Kyohei:** Otra vez con eso… mejor voy a buscar algo de comer (se va)

#Mientras tanto Sunako está en su cuarto

Hoy es la función debo escapar para asistir,

\- Oye… tengo hambre

**Sunako:** (nerviosa) aun no es hora de comer

Que traes ahí, nada, vamos, muéstrame, es un evento raro y hoy es el último día, habrá premios.

Luce interesante porque no vamos

Ni muerta iría contigo

**Kyohei:** sé que pensabas escabullirte e ir y no pensabas cocinar la cena, si les digo ellos no te dejaran salir.

**Sunako:** (rendida) está bien

Jajaja

/ Yuki: (entrando a la habitación de Sunako) Sunako ha visto un Kyohei ...

**Yuki:** sunako-chan no esta

**Ranmaru y Takenaga:** Que ya donde fue

**Ranmaru:** y kyohei, será que fueron una cita

**Yuki:** encontré esta nota: cocinen la cena - Sunako

¡

**Takenaga:** seguro que ha sido así.

**Ranmaru:** Prácticamente fueron Los Dos Seria Una cita

**Yuki:** aún no hay esperanza que ellos se enamoren

**Takenaga:** o que admitan lo que sienten

/ evento

Mira esto es genial, si, ++

Comamos algo

2\. Exámenes Finales

A que estudiar y estamos a las últimas, si, Takenaga: y sunako chan

Sal de ahí

**Sunako:** no estoy viendo una buena película

**Kyohei:** cocina algo tengo hambre

**Yuki:** pero todavía falta para la cena

**Takenaga:** en la vez que estarás ahí estás estar estudiando

**Ranmaru:** es un mal rollo estudiar pero ya estamos a poco de terminar el año

**Kyohei:** estudiar¡

**Cena**

**Yuki:** mañana mi clase tiene examen de literatura

**Takenaga:** ya di ese examen podría ayudar

**Ranmaru:** el examen de matemáticas era difícil

**Sunako:** examen ...

**Kyohei:** es cierto mañana es el examen de matemáticas

**Sunako:** lo olvide iré a estudia (se retira)

**Kyohei:** e comparemos resultados

Al día siguiente: kyohei y Sunako (con un aura de muertos)

Una semana difícil de puro examen ..

Bien se acabaron los exámenes, felices

Aun que Vamos a festejar

°° ya segun los títulos dados de capitulos se da a un sentido que pasara, o almenos ya se va a hacer la idea (por que es que no me lo escribi y me monto de capitulos) por la emocion nos saltamos al 9 °° |||

o ya lo estare subiendo despues ...


	2. Capitulo 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"9. Decisiones y rarezas,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanuna idea no tan mala/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Otro día en la mansión nakahara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong La tia ya viene, acaba de llamar diciendo que espera que todo esta en orden porque al parecer tiene algo planeado para Sunako./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru y Yuki:/strong Que!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero después de que nos esforzáramos de cambiar a Sunako tras estos tres años no dio buen progreso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aun que ya no sea tan oscura ahora.. aun no es una dama (-_- )/p  
p class="MsoNormal""""-w-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong hello ya llegue, como les fue niños donde esta mi querida Sunako estoy segura que esta vez de esta boda la volveré en dama/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La tía parece tan animada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong Sunako chan fue de compras como fue a rentar algunas pelis, kyohei le acompaño/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong Salieron ya llegaran… no saben que vendrías tia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong E estado pensando mucho acerca de buenos pretendientes para Sunako pero ninguno llegaría talvez a agradarle, así que pensé que si considero sus sentimientos casándola con alguien que le agrada al fin actuara como una mujer y una dama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"#####mientras tanto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong porque me seguiste (¬-¬)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei/strong: quiero rentar algunas películas también,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spane…..yo quiero comer mariscos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong: otra vez vienen juntos ( puesto d venta d verduras)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sr tonari:/strong esta vez llevaran pescado, o tal mariscos , cangrejo te daré un porción mas y descuentos por que se que te encantan joven/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongsi mariscos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong ya no tenemos mucho dinero para rentar varias películas, asi que solo serán de terror./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong pero al menos que sea una de acción/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estamos de vuelta ya llegamos y esto (eran cajas extrañas con un sinfín de artículos)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantrajo la tía llego ase poco y quiere hablar con Sunako parece que esta vez habla de casarte y preparar una boda rápida/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia: /strongSunako volviste lo tengo todo resuelto te casaras con alguien que te agrade y te lleves bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong y crees que se casara sin mas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong jajja pues si porque tú te casaras con ella. Sunako chan te casaras con kyohei../p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Que!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Me niego! /strong(Sunako y kyohei)/con ese aura/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong no planeo casarme, mucho menos con ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong Tia no creo que debas, tratamos ya de juntarlos; aun que ellos llegaron a vivir juntos por un tiempo eso, y su relación no cambio nada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong tía…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong planee esto si se casan no se preocuparan por los gastos d la boda y además prepare esto (dos fólderes) son propuestas y beneficios que recibirán al casarse. Volveré mañana hoy me quedare en el hotel de Ms MICHEL espero su respuesta...(se va en una movilidad súper lujosa)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong tengo hambre empieza a cocinar la cena/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong bueno… si ya es tarde quiero ver una película de terror/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong que no se preocupan por la situación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong Que no importa nadie puede obligarnosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana nada, y …ewe esta noche comeré mariscos si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong Ya se sabe que ellos no aceptaran/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong Creo que aunque los forcemos ellos nunca llegaran a ser pareja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga: /strongFue un buen intento/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estoy lleno, y ahora las pelis, invade su cuarto (y la ve atenta viendo una peli terrorífica en su cuarto terrorífico) se la veía feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong nakahara Sunako que peli es/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong horror++/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong se ve que esta interesante(se percata). Estos son las propuestas que puso la tia (ya que las vio encima de la cama)las viste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong no solo las deje allí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kyohei:/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" Veamos que pone, /emDudo que me convenza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Propuesta de matrimonio/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Al cabo de efectuarse laspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanboda la pareja recibirá los debidos obsequios: /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-1 viaje para 2 a hokkaido, reservación al mejor hotel, una cena en el restaurante especifico de mariscos por dos noches/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tras el regreso de tres días de su viaje d++ podrán mudarse a su casa en una residencia cerca del metro fr++++ y el mercado de abastecimiento. La casa esspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbastante protegida con alta seguridad, amplio jardín casa de un piso cuenta con 1cocina, 6 habitaciones, 2 baños roperos empotrados (imágenes)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"En cuanto al trabajo: como ambos supongo que continuaran con sus estudios universitarios. Kyohei tu trabajaras medio tiempo en la empresa "gremas"srl en la área de almacenamiento y distribución, como conozco al dueño de esa empresa cualquier tipo de acoso contra ti será prácticamente castigado y mera informado con mi persona y si no lo solucionan destruiré el negocio. Tu paga será semanalmente alrededor de 5.000.000 yenes. Y al cabo de concluir sus estudios te ayudare a conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo (información y fotos de )/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong Alta seguridad /así podría vivir plácidamente en mi propia casa sin ser acosado/span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTrabajo seguro de medio tiempo, con esa paga podría comer un montón de buenos platos../p  
p class="MsoNormal"#Entonces de repente kyohei agarraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande un abrazo a Sunako d por detrás mientras ella estaba viendo su peli,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong /-/que te sucede (nerviosa)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong casémonos (la mira) y ella está a punto de derretirse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong que! que puso la tia para cambiarte de parecer, (y que entonces vio el otro folder)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Propuesta de matrimonio/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Al cabo de efectuarse laspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanboda la pareja recibirá de los debidos obsequios: /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-1 viaje para 2 a hokkaido, reservación al mejor hotel, una cena en el restaurante especifico de mariscos por dos noches/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hokkaido tiene en cuestión al turismo tanto sitios antiguos donde se hallan informaciones oscuras y tenebrosas (información y referencian terroríficas)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Tras el regreso de tres días de su viaje d++ podrán mudarse a su casa en una residencia cerca del metro fr++++ y el mercado de abastecimiento. (Bueno es amplia algunas fotos)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"-Y sobre todo para tispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanla casa de verano estilo victoriana es una casa donde antiguamente cuentan de que sucedió una muerte muy trágica y… (Sucesos de homicidio y asesinatos, como de la casa mansión de qweert)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Algunas fotos, tiene un ambiente tenebroso… /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"En cuanto al trabajo: como ambos supongo que continuaran con sus estudios universitarios. Kyohei tu trabajaras medio tiempo en la empresa "gremas"srl, y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por tu propio hogar y en cuanto podrías trabajar medio tiempo en la empresa "fenizzer" si es lo que deseas./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong podría vivir allí con mi oscuridad em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""imaginación en la oscuridad con sus amados amigos hiroshi, josefina,.."/em/ no, no debo caer/no caeré pero quiero esa casa /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong deja de atormentarte… olvidaste leer esto una condición última/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Si aceptan estas propuestas mínimo deben estar casados un año, y al cabo podrían dividir sus /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Respectivas Pertenencias./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solo un año no pasara nada solo soportaremos la presencia del otro,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpodremos disfrutar de beneficios/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong Pero un matrimonio es un matrimonio... ni hablar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong Aunque seamos esposos, marido y mujer, no pasara nada porque solo somos amigos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong Pero soportar una presencia brillante -_-|||/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongcomo si pudiera cambiar eso, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpor más que lo intento no puedo. Quiero la casa, mientras tenga una casa segura donde vivir y ganar dinero dignamente sin ser acosado constantemente puedo continuarspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpara alcanzar mis objetivos (con la mirada triste)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong…..(preocupada y con esa mirada de protegerlo) Entonces será solo por un año, y luego nos divorciaremos, al fin a cuentas la amistad es lo que cuenta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Nota:/strong Sabemos que ella trata de matarlos por ser brillantes, pero no les desea que les pase algo malo yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque los lastimen, no les gusta verle destruido como persona ( que desee no haber nacido haci , y que consiga lastimarse psicológicamente o emocionalmente al ver que en una parte las personas en las que confía lo rechazan, y ver que lo acosan constantemente por su apariencia física (se obsesionan por el solo por ser guapo, sin siquiera conocerlo). por eso es que se ve que kyohei no se ha enamorado de alguien nunca, y solo se preocupa por sacearse el estómago con comida que le gusta, se siente atraído a veces por Sunako porque es una chica diferente a las demás, por lo q…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"….Al día siguientespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanotra vez un día tranquilo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako chan prepara el desayuno,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongdesayuno tengo hambre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong ya empezara la jornada de estudios en la universidad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong ahora solo podremos reunirnos solo en casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong el ambiente de span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanchicas Lindas, bellas y delicadas flores.}Fantasía}/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong …Pero ya tenemos novias^- y no olvides ya tienes a Tama san/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong kyohei lo de ayer, con respecto a lo de ayer, supongo que fue un desván de la tia/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong (terminando de comer) esto…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"#Entonces una Llegada inesperada abre la puerta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong good mornning chicos, no hay tiempo que perder…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSunako chan, kyohei e vine a ver que decidieron…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong es ovio que no aceptarán/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong pues tia anoche hablamos de eso (agarra a Sunako) decidimos que nos vamos casar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Que!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong o que bueno entonces lo organizare todo cuanto antes será dentro de un mes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Es muy pronto!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Debemos de preparar todo, la decoración, el lugar, las invitaciones, voy a organizarlo volveré pronto cuando lo tenga planeado…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bay/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong como que decidieron casarse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong el matrimonió no es un chiste/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong aquí no hay amor, ambiciosos que les ofrecieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong si es eso, seguro que al cabo de un año llegan a divorciarse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: jaja,/strongy que tiene de malo, querer tener ciertos beneficios, si no aprovecho esta ocasión no habla otra (se refiere sobre todo a la casa)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong si ustedes no tienen ni una relación y ya dicen que se van casar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga: /strongSunako, que tienes que decir a tu favor/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Creo que sunako se fue a su cuarto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"#Sunako en su cuarto un ambiente tétrico, josefina felicidades, Hiroshi: te parece bienspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancasarte con esa creatura brillante. Sunako: solo será por un año, Hiroshi: será por la casa no dejes que tus sentimientos cambien, Akira: no vayas a olvidarte de nosotros, John: Sunako no tiene nada de malo, es una decisión buena que decida casarse. Josefina: si eres feliz con esto bien. Hiroshi: pero no te alejes de la oscuridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"#chicos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya paso 1 semana/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga/strong: llame a Noi chan y le conte de la boda de esos y su puso contenta, dijo que tal eso los vuelva cercanos, y dijo que vendría/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Creo que están mal de cabeza a este paso la boda se efectuara/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entrega, Yuki seguro lo manda la tia a ver son invitaciones span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanse casaran en la iglesia de gokkou en -++++-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei/strong: llegaron las invitaciones de la boda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong y una carta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Carta: todo listo vendrán personas importantes estas son invitaciones para que vayan invitando a conocidos y amigos a su boda/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ptt: kyohei manda una a tus padres |||/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong voy de compras/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong Sunako chan llegaron las invitaciones deberías ir a entregar con kyohei las invitaciones, no crees ya que no falta mucho para su boda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong la tía ya las mando|||/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako vio a kyohei que estaba tenso y pensativo, entonces leyó la carta y: aun no les dijiste sobre la boda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong no sé si ellos se alegrarían/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong Es sobre tu madre, entonces vamos le entregaremos la invitación juntos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"#Entonces aquí estamos llame diciendo que vendría-ya voy hijo ya era tiempo de que vinieras a vernos, como te va el siguiente mes empiezas la universidad y…o viniste con tu amiga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong papá vine porque quería hablar de algo importante/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Miyako ya llego nuestro hijo no vas a saludarlo, - lo siento kyohei has estado bien, kyohei: no tienes que preocuparte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Padre: /strongentonces cual es el asunto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong vine… a invitarles a nuestra boda abraza a Sunako/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sres. Takano: e.../strong entonces ustedes se van a casar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Padre: /strongestaremos con gusto, presente en tu boda hijo, madre: "preocupada" entonces cuando será/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako: /strongsé que es repentino ya que será pronto, aquí está la invitación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Padre: o/strong será la próxima semana, no te preocupes estaremos presentes y gracias por invitarnos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong ya nos vamos tenemos que hacer las compras y repartir algunas invitaciones haci que nos retiramos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sector del comercio: chica tenebrosa hola hoy llevaras miso, hay pescado fresco, verduras, patatas…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hoy vienes con tu novio jajá, joven como has estado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"…../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kyohei: jajaa llevaremos pescado y además…. queremos invitarlos a nuestra boda ../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Qué, así que se casan, con gusto asistiremos a su boda, enserio la chica tenebrosa se casa, yo también quiero una invitación…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- La ubicación, lo celebraran muy lejos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kyohei: no se preocupen ya hable respecto a eso, habla un avión privado para ir,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- En ese caso si asistiremos, jaja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako: "creo que estamos tomando muy enserio esta boda"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hahaha, mandare unas invitaciones a amigos de secundaria también, creo que tendremos bastantes invitados y muchos regalos,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantúspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle mandaste una a yui (Yuki)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong creo que si, esta boda va muy enserio no lo crees./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongclaro, se supone que es nuestra boda, tenemos que soportar solo un año y debemos de casarnos ovio que debemos estar felices ante los demás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Capitulo 3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"10. Boda vamos a casarnos/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Solo 3 días para la boda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tia:/strong Sunako chan vamos a escoger tu vestido de novia, kyohei vendrá el sastre para tomar medidas para tu traje, realmente estoy muy emocionada lucirás preciosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya con esto todo está listo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong esto realmente está pasando, ninguno de los dos se a retractado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong parece que a Sunako no le dañaría en absoluto ser la sra. de Takano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki: /strongtal vez ¬¬/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llego el día/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegan los invitados/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Noi:/strong Sunako chan te ves linda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tama:/strong Debes sentirte realmente feliz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Nani:/strong Porque eres la única de nosotras que se va casar../p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong no digan eso creo que ustedes también se casaran pronto… "no quiero que se depriman y lloren"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako chan gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Noi:/strong yo agarrare tu ramo de flores/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tama:/strong pues quien agarre el ramo de flores será la sig en casarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iglesia gokkou de mishiro… dio comienzo a la boda kyohei entra/p  
p class="MsoNormal"P's presentes: Ese es el novio que guapo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y entonces la entrada de la novia(ya saben el rollo de la música)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"P's presentes: La novia se ve linda, los conocí en la fiesta de , Yo los vi en la boda de jhenny, yo en la fiesta d…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kyohei le levanta el velo y resulta que se ve linda (un poco ruborizado) span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany entonces se efectúa la boda y termina con beso robado por kyohei (ya que Sunako se pone nerviosa)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En cuanto a su boda civil la efectuarían solos (solo es firmar papeles)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako hacia lo posible para evitar sus sangrados nasales mucho más en público./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces dio comienzo la fiesta, en una residencia amplia, Sunako bajo con un vestido hermoso del color del cielo, la pareja se veía tan bien juntos q eran la envidia de algunas mujeres/p  
p class="MsoNormal"e/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Desuka:/strong kyohei cuanto tiempo felicidades/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong desu así que viniste gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Desuka: /strongencantado de conocer a la esposa de kyohei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong encantada (nerviosa)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong es un amigo de secundaria/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yui:/strong Sunako felicidades/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong asi que viniste, sigues practicando brujería/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/Recuerdan ese episodio donde embruja a kyohei diciéndole que se sentiría mal físicamente y la única solución es q tengan bebés (o relación entre pareja) xD eso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yui: /strongsigues resentido por esa vez, y al cabo ya están casados pueden hacerlo todo lo que quieras, abajo los sueños sucios/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong no tengo ese tipo de sueños/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yui:/strong y Sunako/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"kyohei:/strong vieron a Sunako/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Murmuros: tal vez se casaron solo por presumir, crees oi que esa chica es bastante teneblosa, mi madre dijo que seguro no duraran (si no fuera gente invitada por de la tia no seria molesto)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sra. yang entonces molesta a Sunako:/strong cuantos hijos piensan tener, será que puedes tener hijos, ospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanno eras la indicada para ese excepcional hombre/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong (se pone nerviosa) hijos yo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong (interviene) tendremos cinco hijos span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany no creo que otra mujer q no sea ella sea la indicada para mi, incluyéndola/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La agarra de la mano y la lleva a buscar a mas invitados/p  
p class="MsoNormal""quiere tener una familia", (recordando lo que le dijo su padre: sabes que kyohei quiere trabajar pacíficamente como el de tener su propia familia, cuando era niño lo decía, al ser hijo único deseo tener hermanos, pero por lo histérica de su madre por si él era así pensaba que el segundo sería igual; span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany no solo eso estoy seguro él quiere tener una vida normal fuera de aquel trance de acosos, así que te pido, has feliz a mi hijo)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Los Sres. del Sector del comercio:/strong Felicidades por su boda, que dios les mande muchos hijos a la pareja, como obsequio te daremos descuentos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Jjajaaj/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako: /strongbueno gracias/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Papa no llores, padre de Sunako: es que no espere que te casaras tan pronto, madre de Sunako: no te preocupes de él hija deberías ir que toca el baile con tu esposo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong esposo e/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kyohei baila con Sunako y la encuentra algo pensativa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong suegro (voz grave) porque no va a bailar con la novia vamos baile, o no quiere bailar con su hija/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Padre de Sunako:/strong tengo asuntos que tratar con tigo, pero primero iré -hija me permites/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Madre de Sunako:/strong estaba preocupada por si ella no se casaría, gracias por elegirla seguro que será un buena esposa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong "sus padres también parece que están contentos por la boda, fue un error casarnos por conveniencia seria mal de nuestra parte divorciarnos al cabo de un año"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong felicidades kyohei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong fue una boda linda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong creo que esperaba que cancelaran la boda y aun así se efectuó/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong te has enganchado ahora eres un hombre casado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong sr. Takano kyohei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong ha ha suena bien/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Noi, tama:/strong donde esta Sunako ya toca partir el pastel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga:/strong kyohei donde está tu mujer ya les toca partir el pastel (con tono bromista )/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong (un poco molesto por sus bromas)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong enseguida/p 


	4. Capítulo 4

12.Día sin falta

Al otro día, Sunako prepara el desayuno, kyohei se despierta y enciende la tv:ver tv sentado en tu propia casa es genial

**Sunako:** ven a desayunar

**Kyohei:** esos idiotas no quisieron darme el kotapsu (se sienta a desayunar) "es nuestro, ya que te llevas a nuestra cocinera"

**Sunako:** saldré de compras, riega el jardín

**Kyohei:** okey, mejor iré con tigo

Se pone a regar rápidamente, se arregla el pelo y se pone esos lentes

**Sunako:** y eso

**Kyohei:** no quiero ser molestado y que alguien se me acerque

Entonces caminaron al mercado (de allí no es muy lejos)

Chica tenebrosa, vas a jugar con nosotros (se le acercan los niños)

**Sunako: **ok pero tengo que hacer las compras pueden jugar con él. (Señala a kyohei)

**Kyohei:** no Salí para andar jugando con unos niños.

**Sunako:** vamos te prometo preparar algo delicioso

**Kyohei:** está bien.

Entonces Sunako se va a comprar mientras kyohei juega con esos niños:

**Niña: **juguemos con la pelota

**Niño1: **a correr a que no nos atrapas

**Niño2:** he sido capturado

**Kyohei: **nadiepodrá huir de mí

Hahaha los atrape

**Niño1:** eres el novio de la chica tenebrosa

**Ñiño2:** el sr., tiene un anillo

**Niña: **mi mama dijo que se había casado con un chico lindo

**Kyohei:** ya dejen de murmurar, seguimos con el juego

haii

**Niños:** te encuentras bien te tropezaste después de golpear a delincuentes que solían frecuentar por aquí.

**Kyohei:** y estas bolsas

**Niño:** Sunako chan volvió fue a comprar algo para limpiar la herida del golpe que te diste

**Sunako:** despertaste baka, tu peinado se malogro y los lentes se ensuciaron (le quita para limpiarlos y se da la vuelta por que su rostro es muy brillante)

**Niños:** "la chica tenebrosa tiene también un anillo, entonces son esposos"

/De vuelta en casa

**Kyohei:** Iré a la entrevista por el empleo recomendado

**Sunako:** Enserio que te valla bien, solo una cosa llega para la cena.

/Ya una semana, viviendo juntos, kyohei se levanta para ir a su trabajo

**Kyohei:** A partir del lunes solo trabajare medio tiempo ya que, inicia las clases de universidad

**Sunako:** Ya empezaran las clases universitariaseste fin de semana vamos a la casa de verano en yuttoi quiero saber qué tan tenebrosa es la casa.

/7/

fin de semana

-**Sunako:** kawaii, genial luce tan oscura

**Kyohei:** lo dices por las rosas negras

**Sunako:** (emocionada) estos son lugares donde se hallaron los cadáveres

**Kyohei:** esta mansión es grande tiene como 10 habitaciones, una amplia cocina y varias clases se cosas antiguas

**Sunako:** donde está el sótano

**Kyohei:** oye, Ya tengo hambre no trajiste algo de comida preparada

**Sunako:** bueno -_- ya entonces vamos a comer

**Kyohei **"últimamente se la ve feliz y normal"

**Sunako:** vamos come, aunque fue un largo viaje será divertido

**Kyohei:** quiero más.

**Sunako:** ok "buscare el sótano debe a ver armas allí"

**-Unas horas después**

**Sunako:** encontré el sótano "que felicidad"

**Kyohei:** tardaste encontré algunas cosas (levanta algunas espadas y lanzas. Y brilla)

**Sunako:** no ilumines este lugar.

Rato

**Sunako:** Debe de haber algún pasadillo secreto

**Kyohei:** Como va a ver algo así

Vamos no te obsesiones (la toma de la mano)

**Sunako:** No seguiré buscando (entoncesal soltarse golpea un cuadro y se habré un pasadillo)

**Kyohei:** Qué es esto, oye no corras puede ser peligroso.

**Sunako**: "espero que sea una cripta"

**Kyohei:** son túneles pasadizos. Donde demonios te metiste.

**Sunako:** tengo que encontrar algo. Este lugar es como un calabozo, se escucha algo

Su…nako

Que un monstruo

**Kyohei:** cual monstruo por seguirte me caí en un desagüe conectado con pasadizo por la alcantarilla.

**Sunako:** vine aquí por que escuche voces

**Kyohei:** eso suena tenebroso

**Sunako:** escucho correr agua (en las paredes empieza a escurrir agua)

**Kyohei:** intentan huir pero en agua se extiende demasiado y terminan abriendo un pasadillo y se protegen

**Sunako:** almenos conseguimos uir( pero kyohei sigue desmayado)

Oye "no se mueve" no será que, entonces sin pensarlo le da respiración boca a boca xD

Aun no puedes morir Y su corazón "late"

Oye por que estas en mi encima acabe agotado y tomaba una siesta

**Sunako (se avergüenza):** lo siento a que cerrar el sótano es muy peligroso esta ya es la 3ra o 4 ta vez que casi nos ahogamos.

**Kyohei**: tienes razón.

**Sunako:** preparare algo bueno de cenar.

comenta para continuar...


	5. Capítulo 5

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%;" y casa para dos/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/Fue una gran fiesta y sobre todo su boda -al día siguiente se fueron de viaje de luna de miel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ranmaru:/strong Que aburrido se supone que irán de luna de miel y en absoluto no harán más que disfrutar el turismo, y divertirse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Takenaga: /strongNo esperamos nada de esos dos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Yuki:/strong lospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmalo ahora es que nos quedamos sin cocinera, y ama de casa que limpie/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chicos:/strong estúpidos porque tenían que casarse, quien cocinara? , y si llamamos a las chicas, Noi no puede, Yuki prepara algo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/bueno llegamos ya tengo los lugares que planeo visitar, los marque mientras dormías (en realidad se desmayó ya que no podías aguantar su resplandor a su lado, se sintió algo marea) tenían que recogernos, veamos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Asistente chofer:/strong Sres. Takano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Asistente chofer:/strong ok lucen como me los describieron, por aquí los llevare al hotel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong vámonos ya (no soporto que la gente nos mire sobre todo porque kyohei llama la atención)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/en el hotel esta su habitación la suits lujosa oriental, que disfruten su luna de miel- entraron el ambiente era cómodo pero olvidaron los detalles se supone que están casados, dentro resaltaba la cama de bodas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong no dormiré conspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantigo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong no te preocupes yo tampoco, dormiré en el sillón/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vamos a disfrutar estos dos días/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hay un lugar muy bueno llamado last tuhl es de la época de edo es genial, samurái con espadas, podría escabullirme y ver lugares prohibidos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ok, vamos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En la noche- que buena cena me encantan los mariscos. (Sunako no paraba de sentirse incomoda por el lugar) Hora de volver/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hotel- iré a ducharme así que ni se te ocurra acercarte/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong ni loco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces dormiré en la cama (sale de la ducha y ve a kyohei durmiendo)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sr calavera lo abraza y se duerme/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kyohei se despierta: que, Sunako dormia a su lado "anoche tenía que hablar con ella sobre ir a ver el redream y me quede dormido"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"E Sunako despierta se mueve un poco (se logran ver un poco los senos /uh/ y se pone un poco ruborizado)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong kyaa… no que ibas a dormir en el sofá, donde está el sr. cadavera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongSabes que uso esta piyama para que resista por lo brillante que soy/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hoy iremos al redrem y al templo ame dori, asi que ponte algo desente,.. voy a ducharme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Decente se mira "esa criatura brillante si se atreve aprovecharse de mi voy a matarlo"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El redrem parece es una mansión muy recordada es un monumento histórico, que divertido/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-En el templo ame dori, típica visita con kimonos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong el festival de iniciación de las cosechas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong hay mascaras de demonios y ayakashis/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong que tal se ve esta se pone/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong que te parece de un yokai de la guerra/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Voy a ganar algunos premios, que no empieces sin mi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fuego de pistolas, no le di, quiero ese juego de cuchillas (ovio para cocinar o no)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong debes de concentrarte y bajar un poco el arma y…, bien le di, haha/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dueño del puesto: /strongaquí tiene, Se ve que tu esposo te quiere tanto (ya que se dio cuenta)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong "se queda estado piedra"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong comiendo otomoniyakes, Ven Ya empezaran los juegos artificiales, quiero encender algunos (brilla)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako reacciona y Comenzaron los juegos artificiales/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"kyohei:/strong debemos irnosspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmañana sale nuestro vuelo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-en el hotel esta vez kyohei duerme en el sofá, y en la mañana/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todo listo para ir al aeropuerto, no más a cuantas horas de viaje,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong estamos de vuelta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong exhausta por el brillo que desprendía/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces tomaron un taxi y llegaron a su nueva residencia, es esta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong luce algo cerrada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"/Casa con muros altos a primera vista es una casa segura para evitar ladrones/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong tienes la llave/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako: ese es el camión de/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llego el camión de mudanza. Hogar de los sres: Takano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong si/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces entraron/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong Es acogedora, es amplia con un lindo jardínspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después Terminaron de descargar las pertenencias, Cuantas cosas por ordenar un hora, los regalos la tia ya los trajo el dia después de la boda asi que deben estar dentro/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La casaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanamueblada, revisaronspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlas habitaciones/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong este es el sofá, la lavadora, la tv (feliz)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong si vi que había muchos obsequios, como para amueblar toda una casa, la cocina/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entra a la cocina tenía una buena vista al jardín, un refrigerador nuevo todo nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong tenemos que ordenar nuestras cosas, aquí están: mis cosas las pondré en una de las habitaciones vacias./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako: /strongEntonces esta será la habitación, hable era un cuarto de esposos una amplia cama,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong solo tienes que modificar el cuarto un poco, pon tus cortinas oscuras/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong tienes razón… e donde están josefina, Hiroshi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong Les di su propia habitación están en el cuarto del rincón debajo de las gradas es el lugar más oscuro de la casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako va a ver, si este lugar es perfecto para ustedes, aquí pondré mis valiosas cosas oscuras y terroríficas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sunako sigue ordenando las cosas hay regalos que aun no están abiertos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mira es unspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancubrecamas, este es de yui es juego de té…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong este es de Ranmaru es una caja de…. "Preservativos"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong de que?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong nada importante. "Lo voy a matar"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany al cabo de terminar en unas horas, cansada toma una bebida, kyohei ya terminaste sube arriba/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Donde esta,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanentonces kyohei sale de la ducha (resplandor), Sunako se desangra/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei:/strong e… vamos este no es el momento de desangrar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vamos a comprar comida tengo hable, supongo que debes estar cansada/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Sunako:/strong pero nada de mariscos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Kyohei: /strongtienes que castigarme./p 


End file.
